A Walk To Remember
by CokeFreak
Summary: Harry takes a walk and has some memories of it. Very short, but please read.


A Walk to Remember

The moon was shining peacefully on the quiet, deserted neighborhood. All the houses were either burnt down or abandoned, not even the birds made their homes in these houses, and these houses had not seen any people in years. There was once a time, a time where the neighborhood was one of the nicest around and everyone wanted to live there but then one night the quietness of the neighborhood was disturbed forever.

The neighborhood had been a quiet, peaceful place to live with well to do nice, law-abiding neighbors. But then they moved in, strangers, who looked weird, they had strange friends and very strange ways. They had only been there for a week or two when it happened.

But the houses still standing today watched a man walked down the street, he had black hair and glasses, and he had black robes swishing behind him as he looked for one certain thing. He found it, and he had to gasp for air as his courage and breath failed. He tried to find his courage, he had come this far, and he had to go on. He couldn't quit now; he had wanted to do this for 18 years. He took one step forward, and another one each one more difficult than the one before. He was walking towards a plot of land where there was a lot of rubble; the house had burnt down long ago. Remains were still there. No one had touched the house since it happened. Only a chimney stood. He stared at it, thinking how it used to be, but he couldn't remember.

He walked up to the land, his eyes glazing over everything. He tried to take it all in and remember it. He walked through what he thought had been the front door

__

"Lily! Take Harry and go! It's him! I'll hold him off!"

A scream, a man's command from far away is what he heard as he walked through what was the door. He heard it from far away as though a memory stored in the back of his mind and released, as he looked on at the place it had happened. He walked through the remains of the rubble and made his way to what was left of the chimney.

__

"Paddy… Paddy!" it was a child's voice, screaming, clapping his small baby hands together. 

"He really knows you Padfoot," a man's laugh and the baby's scream again, the baby was laughing

The man put his hand on the crumbling fireplace and looked as though he was trying to catch his breath. That baby's voice was that him… it had to have been. Had things always been that happy, that carefree? 

Looking around, the forgotten, destroyed and burnt remains of chairs and rugs caught his eyes. Had his parents sat in those chairs and talked and laughed around the fireplace? Had his father's friends planned adventures late into the night? He walked away from the fireplace, just looking around but especially at the ground where everything was. He walked farther into the house and entered what he thought might have been the kitchen. 

__

"Time to eat," a woman's voice rang out through the house so everyone would hear her.

"What has the marvelous chief Lily made for us hungry men?" a man's voice asked.

"Stop it Sirius or you will get my crumbs," another name reprimanded the first voice.

"Table scraps for you," a third male voice said, "you'll get what you deserve!"

The man gave the house once last look. It was time to go. He had done the thing he had wanted to do for 18 years. He had to go people were waiting for him. They had not wanted to come; they didn't want to relive the memories. He sniffed the air trying to take in the scent around the house but it wasn't anything special. He walked back to the road and whispered, "Bye Mom, Dad." He turned around to leave when the wind picked up and made his robes swish all around him. He could have sworn the wind whispered back to him, "Bye Harry." But that was crazy, and he could be hearing things, yes that was it.

He left and the neighborhood was quiet again. The houses watched him go. The wind had stopped and everything was so quiet. It was a sad neighborhood; no one wanted to live here. Many years ago while the people slept something awful happened. Two people were killed, the house was set aflame and the flames spread the some of the other houses. The people were afraid and they moved. The houses lay forgotten. The people said there was something strange about the area. The houses closed their shutters and fell asleep, the man was gone and who else would come. Maybe some day people would live the houses again and everything would be all right. Everything would be like it used to be.

**__**

Hello, yes this is short but that's okay. If there are any spelling mistakes I am indeed sorry, I try so hard to find them all and correct them! I don't own any of the characters; J. K. Rowling does the luckiest woman alive! Please R/R!


End file.
